Go Back in Time
by SerenaTheHedgehog
Summary: Takes place after GT. Goku wishes that he could go back in time to save his race from Frieza. Shenron sends him back in time to just before Frieza attacks. How will young Goku's presence change the timeline. Find out Here! Please give this one a chance, I think it would be worth it. Time Travel fic. Please Read and Review! Thanks.
1. Prologue

**AN: New story! Time Travel fic. Let's Go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dragon Ball GT or Dragon Ball Z Characters!**

**xxx**

**Prologue:**

"Hey, Shenron, would you grant me one more wish for the time being?" Goku asked. Goku and Shenron had traveled from Hell back into the clouds that surrounded Snake Way.

**"We are now linked. You know the limits of our power: three wishes,"** the Eternal Dragon replied telepathically.

"Oh yeah, right... Hehe," Goku laughed rubbing the back of his neck looking sheepish.

"Ok. I wish that I could go back in time to before the saiyans were annihilated by Friezza, please?" Goku asked Shenron.

**"So be it... Your wish shall be granted! See you in another year, Son Goku."** Shenron said as his eyes and Goku's eyes glowed red. The two disappeared in a yellow flash.

* * *

Planet Kanassa:

Screams of pain and terror pierced sharply through the darkness. The yellow moon shone brightly in the night sky illuminating the destruction of civilization. Bardock and his crew were "cleansing" the planet for reasons that were not entirely clear to them. But it wasn't as though they could defy their employer/master. The destruction continued until dawn as the cities were destroyed and the people were all but annihilated. The saiyans were now relaxing on the outskirts of the demolished city.

"That was a heck of a party last night, wasn't it?" Tora said. Fasha scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"If you say so. I don't really remember any of it," Fasha replied.

"You're a typical ape, Fasha." Tora teased chuckling lightly.

"Aw shut up! I don't see how you guys remember anything anyway. Elephants are supposed to never forget, not apes," Fasha shot back.

"I'm with you, Fasha. For me, it's like waking up from a dream: you kinda remember it, but then it just slips away," Borgos said between bites of jerky.

"I don't remember much either, but I remember the crusty little devil who did this," Shugesh added. He winced slightly as he rubbed the slowly healing cut on his face.

"Bardock says that he remembers everything!" Fasha said causing Tora to laugh.

"Right! Bardock might remember every second of every battle, but he remembers nothing about his personal life," Tora said to Fasha before adding in Bardock's direction, "Bardock, do you remember what day your second son born?"

*sigh* "No, but that was a long time ago," Bardock replied lazily.

"It was not, you lazy bum. Yesterday? C'mon, you need to go see the little tyke. We have time before our next mission." Fasha said.

""Visiting," huh? How nice. Father-son bonding time. Why should I? They'll just send him away." Bardock replied sounding somewhat despondent.

"Hey guys, why did Frieza send us to this dump anyways? Is Frieza out of his tiny little mind, or somethin'?" Shugesh asked trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah... but not in this case. I think this place has some sort of weird energy, so I've heard," Bardock said.

"I heard the same thing, supposedly, you can gain psychic powers and having special abilities like reading minds and stuff like that." Tora said.

"Frieza's such a paranoid freak! He'd jump at the chance to read minds," Bardock spat angrily.

"Frieza reading minds, now that's a scary thought." Borgo said resisting the urge to shudder. Suddenly, a pile of rocks started to move causing the saiyans to quickly be on their guards. A lone Kanassan warrior rose from the rubble.

"I wish you saiyans could read minds so then you could have heard the thoughts of my troops as you slaughtered them!" the Kanassan growled at them. The warrior rushed forward towards Bardock without hesitation and caught the leader of the saiyan group off guard with a quick Instant Transmission, striking hard with a special Ki enhanced jab at the back of Bardock's neck. Bardock gasped when he lost sight of the Kanassan and blacked out when he felt the jab at his neck. Shugesh took advantage of the Kanassan warrior's exhaustion and lack of awareness and swiftly kicked him in the back where Tora shot a Ki beam straight through his heart setting him ablaze. Bardock woke at that moment as if he had never been struck at all. The saiyans stared at the Kanassan.

"What the heck is going on?" Bardock exclaimed.

"I have given you some of my energy," the Kanassan stated.

"You mean I can now read minds?" Bardock asked confused at what the dying warrior was saying.

"Yes, but there is more. You can also see into the future, and you will see the death of your people just as we had," the Kanassan replied.

"You will all die!" the Kanassan shouted.

"Oh yeah, well we'll just see about that...," Bardock sneered before blasting him with another ki blast, this time killing him for good.

"Let's go, guys," Bardock said as he and his crew headed back towards their space pods. All of a sudden, the sky turned pitch black, not even the moon was visible. It was as if a blanket had covered the planet. A bright flash of lightning blasted the ground nearby. As the light from the lightning diminished, the darkness also receded, disappearing as quickly as it appeared.

"Now what's going on?!" Bardock shouted.

* * *

"Wow, this place sure is barren," Goku commented aloud. Not noticing the group of saiyans at first, Goku proceeded to look around still seeing nothing but dust and dirt.

"Hey! Who are you?" Bardock finally decided to let himself be noticed. He wondered how this kid had gotten here. _"A tail?! What the hell is a saiyan child doing out here?"_ he thought wide eyed. The rest of Bardock's team were also shocked to see that the kid was a saiyan.

"Oh, hiya everybody! I'm called Goku, but my saiyan name is Kakkarot." Goku said cheerfully. Bardock's crew were wide eyed at this young saiyan, Kakkarot's attitude. It was so un-saiyan like! Bardock at that point lost consciousness. Goku sweat-dropped.

"What's with him?" he asked. The others simply shook their heads.

**To Be Continued...**

**xxx**

**AN: And that's it for now! I am started on the first chapter, but I want to see how well this one does. There are a lot of time travel fics out there, but I want to try my hand at it. If any of you have any suggestions, please put them in a Review, or PM me. Please Review!Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1 Friezza's Destruction

**Responses to Reviews:  
**

**Guests- Thank you all for the encouragement!  
**

**NebStorm- Thank you for the suggestions. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter.  
**

**Crush48- Well this is kind of embarrassing, but I forgot about the king XP. Let's just say that he isn't killed though there was no rescue scene.**

**kuroneko nnch- You'll just have to read to find out.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or it's characters, they belong to Akira Toriyama!**

**xxx**

**Chapter 1 Friezza's Destruction:**

"...So this is Planet Kanassa, not Planet Vegeta? I see... well, actually, the not red sky was kinda a clue," Goku said after chatting with the rest of Bardock's crew. He thought that they were actually pretty cool people, when they weren't slaughtering other races, anyways. The group continued chatting until Bardock woke up groaning.

"Ugh... my head feels like crap...," Bardock groaned.

"You're awake now, that's great!" Goku said smiling happily. Bardock's eyes narrowed in suspicion. He saw his teammates all had their scouters on the ground turned off. *(Goku doesn't want Friezza to hear about him)

"What is a child doing out here? How did you get here anyhow? Why are you here?" Bardock asked firing off his questions one after the other.

"Well, it's a long story... First off, I'm not actually a child, well not really. Second, I was able to use my special abilities. Third, I wanted to actually meet my father since he died in the past... or the future... ummm... aternate universe, different time...," Goku said confusing himself with the question of _why_ he was there. Judging by the confused looks on the others' faces, he wasn't making much sense. Goku just scratched the back of his head sheepishly laughing softly.

"...What...?" Fasha stated voicing every other saiyan's thoughts.

"I'm from the future from an alternate universe where Frieza wiped out all saiyans approximately three days from now." Goku stated plainly in a flat voice.

"What?! How is this possible?" Bardock demanded. He was now noticing the similarities between himself and the young saiyan in front of him, as was Goku, given the now thoughtful look on his childish face. _"Could he be...?"_ both Goku and Bardock thought at the same time.

"What did you say your name was again, kid?" Bardock asked with a frown on his face.

"Kakkarot was my given Saiyan name. Vegeta always called me that. So did Raditz, for as short of a time I knew him, that is." Goku responded. It finally clicked in Goku's mind: This man was his father, Bardock. He remembered Vegeta telling him about the Moon Ball technique and how it was developed by Bardock.

Bardock's vision blurred suddenly and he heard static. Suddenly, a flash of light blinded him. When the light spots disappeared, he found himself floating. "..._space_?! How? Is this a Vision?" He wondered.

"Friezza!" He heard a childish voice call out. _"Kakkarot?"_ Bardock thought.

"I refuse to let you hurt anyone else ever again! This time, I will not let you leave this fight alive!" a golden haired Kakkarot declared.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HA!" Kakkarot fired the blue energy beam from his cupped hands and the blue flash of light blinded Bardock.

"Wha... what was that?" He asked aloud.

"Hey, are you OK? You started spacing out there for a couple of minutes," Goku said. Bardock looked at Goku with wonderment in his eyes.

"I... I saw a vision of the future. You were fighting against Friezza on Planet Vegeta and your hair was gold." Bardock said startling his crew-mates because he actually had a vision. Goku, however, looked only mildly surprised.

"So you spoke the truth it seems. But what was with the golden hair?" Bardock asked.

"Oh, that... that was just my Super Saiyan form. Yup, gold hair means Super Saiyan, whereas red fur would mean Super Saiyan 4." Goku stated simply as if talking about the weather. Meanwhile, everybody Else's jaws dropped. "This kid is a Super Saiyan?!" they all exclaimed in their minds.

"Just how strong are you?" Tora asked. Goku grinned widely.

"You want a demonstration? Fine. I'll fight you all in a five on one," Goku said as he hopped off of the rock he was sitting on and began stretching. Shugesh grinned. _"The kid's got guts, that's for sure."_ he thought. Tora snorted in disbelief thinking that the kid was bluffing, but remembering Bardock's vision, decided to with hold judgement. Fasha was interested. _"Let's see what you've got, mini-Bardock,"_ she thought. Borgo seemed undecided. Bardock looked interested. "If he really is my son... then he has already surpassed me. Damn brat grew strong," he thought with a hint of pride.

* * *

"Are you guys ready?" Goku asked. He received nods of confirmation and all of them slipped into fighting stances. Goku powered up quickly and took to the air almost instantly. His opponents surrounded him and charged him one by one. Goku dodged their kicks and punches easily as he could sense Ki and was able to tell where they were charging from and how fast. Goku flew straight towards Bardock and engaged him in a melee battle. He was impressed with how well Bardock was able to keep up with him, so he decided to kick it up a notch. Goku broke off from the fight and flew a distance away before powering up. The air pressure was strong enough to send his opponents back a few meters startling them. He grinned. Then he turned Super Saiyan. His hair went up and turned gold and he was surrounded by a golden aura as well.  
"So this is what Super Saiyan looks like?" Fasha asked. She had heard stories about the legendary Super Saiyan and she had to agree with at least one part: a Super Saiyan's is way above any normal saiyan.

"Whoa!" Tora said. He now had a very healthy respect for Goku.

"Damn!" Shugesh and Borgo said in unison.

"You really have surpassed all my expectations, Kakkarot. I confess that I didn't think that you could become so strong, but you proved me wrong. I am, for once, glad that I was wrong." Bardock stated proudly. Goku grinned at all the praise.

"Ha ha ha, thanks," Goku replied before adopting a slightly more serious expression. They still had a spar to finish. The fight was completely one-sided of course and Goku beat them all with ease.

After Goku kicked their tailed butts, Goku decided that they should all head back to Planet Vegeta and prepare for Frieza's arrival.

* * *

"Cool sky. Kinda reminds me of the sunset on Earth," Goku commented while looking at the red sky.

At the launch/ landing pads, baby Kakkarot was sent off to Planet Earth. Goku smiled as the pod with this timeline (universe's) version of himself fly off.

_"Good luck,"_ Goku thought. He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen. A moment later and his hunch was confirmed as Frieza appeared and fired at the infant's pod destroying it and thus, killing baby Kakkarot. Goku and Bardock slowly turned towards the cruel tyrant with looks of unrestrained anger and rage. Frieza smirked coldly at the enraged looks on the two saiyans's faces. Bardock snapped and fired a blue ki ball at the icy tyrant. Frieza laughed as he slapped Bardock's ineffective strike away as if it were a fly.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Frieza mocked. Bardock growled at the insult and was about to charge Frieza when Goku stepped in front of him.

"Get out of the way, Kakkarot! I am going to avenge my son's death," Bardock growled. Goku shook his head.

"You can't beat him yet. I will defeat him this time," Goku replied evenly before addressing the frostdemon.

"Transform," Goku stated bluntly. Frieza narrowed his eyes at the command.

"_How dare a child order me to do anything and how did this brat know about my transformations?! Just who is this monkey anyway?" _Frieza wondered.

"Well, what do we have here? Another stupid little monkey dares to challenge me? I won't need to transform to destroy you. You and your pathetic race-," the cruel tyrant started to say as Goku flew up and punched him in the gut causing the cocky frostdemon to cough and shoot the young looking saiyan a death glare.

"I am telling you that you should transform. It will at least make this a better and more fair fight," Goku explained floating serenely.

"Fine! If that's what you want, you filthy ape...," Frieza snarled as he transformed to his 'first buffer release form'. The once 3 foot tall alien grew to about 5 feet tall with curved horns on top of his head.

"I suggest that you transform all the way, Frieza. Unless you would rather face a humiliating defeat at the hands of a child," Goku taunted. Frieza simply smirked at the "young" saiyan's statement.

"Please. I am now three times stronger than my precious form! You don't stand a-" Frieza started before Goku came at him from behind and kicked the cruel tyrant in the back of the head sending him flying forward for a bit before he was able to stop himself. Frieza barely managed to block an incoming kick to his right. He grabbed Goku's leg and swung him around and threw him towards a building. The saiyan reacted quickly and stopped himself before he hit the domed roof and flew back to into the fight. The two continued to exchange blows increasing their speed and power with each strike. The air it self felt like it was fluctuating under the pressure of the two fighters' Ki. The spectators jaws dropped, saiyan and other aliens alike were staring at the two warriors. Some saiyan "child" had callously challenged Frieza and was actually holding his own against him.

_"How can a mere child be this strong?!"_ Frieza and just about everybody else thought in unison. Frieza growled at the young saiyan who was smirking.

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face right this instant, you little brat! You want me to transform, FINE!" Frieza yelled. Shifting slowly, he kept hsi eyes on the boy in front of him. A little known fact was that he was just slightly vulnerable when forcing his transformations quickly. "That little fool is actually waiting for me to transform? Does he have a death wish?" Frieza wondered as Goku floated patiently in place. Finally, Frieza was in his final form.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Frieza sneered.

"That's OK!" Goku responded cheerfully.

"Now I will say this once more *transforms to Super Saiyan* I am a Super Saiyan!" Goku shouted. He blasted Frieza with a strong blast of Ki. Goku used Frieza's shock to his advantage and immediately shot forward. Frieza was having a hard time trying to hit Goku because he was extremely quick.

"Stand still, you stupid ape!" Frieza shouted in irritation as the blond haired saiyan dodged a barrage of Ki blasts. Unlike the last time Goku fought Frieza, Goku proceeded to beat the crap out of the tyrant and did not give him any chance to build up to his maximum power. He knew that his foolish saiyan pride had gotten in the way of his thinking and that had gotten him killed. Goku kicked Frieza away and brought his hands to his side as he went into a horse-stance.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HA!" Goku shouted his attack. The blue Ki beam pushed Frieza backwards as he tried to block it and the Kamehameha wave over took him blasting him into a star. Goku remembering the Cooler incident pushed his power to transform to Super Saiyan 2 and destroyed the star as well.

"Whew," Goku sighed as he powered down to his normal form. He floated down slowly. All eyes were on him. The most notable were the shocked and scowling face of King Vegeta and Bardock's proud smirk. The crowd erupted into cheers. Goku had just gotten rid of a great evil that had suppressed them for so long.

* * *

*Omake:

"So are you THE Legendary Super Saiyan?" King Vegeta asked. Goku laughed causing a tick mark to appear on the saiyan ruler.

"Naw. That would be Broly." Goku said brightly. King Vegeta's eyes widened.

"He will become pretty strong. He could even kill me if he really tried. He hates me for some reason, though I don't know why..." Goku trailed off at the end wondering why Broly hated him so much. "What did I do to him?" he wondered. Just then, Malaka, Planet Vegeta's top scientist walked in and bowed to the king.

"I believe that I may know the reason as to why Broly hates Kakkarot. You see, Kakkarot make Broly cry which was a serious blow to his pride." Malaka said. Silence filled the room before Goku cracked up laughing loudly.

"KAKKAROT!" came Broly's cry. The little Legendary Super Saiyan came barreling into the room.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! I'm SORRRYYYY," Goku yelled as he fled from the enraged 2 year old Super Saiyan.

*End Omake

**To Be Continued...**

**xxx**

**AN: Please Review!  
**

**P.S. Did I do the Omake right?**


	3. Chapter 2 Family Reunion

**AN: Story time!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did, Goku would be king of the universe! There is also a small reference to a different mang (see if you can sniff it out and let me here your guess in a Review or pm.  
**

**xxx**

**Chapter 2 Family Reunion:**

"Come with me, Kakkarot. There are a few people that I think you should meet." Bardock said. Goku nodded and followed his father down the hallways. They stopped in front of a room. Bardock held a card up to a panel next to the door and the door beeped twice signifying that it was now unlocked before sliding open. Goku looked around from the entrance and noticed that it looked... cluttered. A brown blur tackled Bardock.

"Welcome back, Dad! Wow, did you see that fight? Didja? Didja? It was so awesome! Who was that kid? He looked like my baby brother only my age!" a 10 year old Raditz shouted excitedly. Bardock grinned and stepped aside allowing Raditz to see Goku. Raditz ran up to Goku and was practically running circles around him wanting to look at him at every angle.

"Wow, you really do look my baby brother and Dad!" Raditz exclaimed. Goku gave a quick look to Bardock that seemed to be asking whether he should tell Raditz the truth to which Bardock nodded.

"Well that's because I am your younger brother." Goku said grinning madly. Raditz eyes widened and stared at Goku before grinning back.

"How did you grow so fast?" Raditz asked since he believed him (after he checked with Bardock for conformation). Goku grinned and winked.

"That's a secret," he said teasingly. Raditz huffed in mock annoyance and lightly bopped his brother on the head to which Goku just laughed and whacked him upside the head in return before jumping across the room.

"Alright, you two, no rough housing inside my house. If you want to spar, take it to a training room." Bardock said gruffly though he was laughing inside.

"Fine! I challenge you to a fight, Kakkarot!" Raditz exclaimed.

"O.K. Sounds like fun!" Goku replied and both young saiyans ran to the door. Goku stopped suddenly just as he reached the door causing Raditz to run into him and fall backwards clutching his head.

"What is your head made of?!" Raditz whinned. Goku laughed sheepishly and apologized.

"Where are the training facilities?" Goku asked his father.

"Take a left outside the room and go all the way to the end. Raditz knows the way... I'm gonna go take a shower," Bardock said leaving for the bathroom.

Raditz and Goku headed down to the training rooms. Many of the other saiyans were staring at Goku to which Goku asked his brother, "Why are they all staring at me like that?"

Raditz stared at his 'younger' brother as though he had grown a second head and replied, "Are you that dense? Why wouldn't they stare? You killed Friezza which ended a reign of terror for us saiyans! You're like a war hero practically!"

"Oh! I see," Goku replied.

* * *

"Is that all you've got, Raditz?" Goku asked laughing as he dodged his brother at the last second letting him fly past his intended target and crash into the wall behind. Raditz muttered a few curses as he got back up again and charged his ellusive target again.

"You can't just keep charging me blindly. You have to try to sense me. Don't follow me with your eye, follow my energy. I am exerting enough Ki to be sensed miles away. I'm trying to make this easier for you. Now, close your eyes... feel my energy," Goku lectured. Raditz huffed but did as he was told. At first, he felt nothing, but after a few more minutes, he felt a small spark.

"Whoah!" Raditz yelped. Goku gave his brother a questioning glance.

"You're spark is powerful!" Raditz clarified. Goku just chuckled lightly.

Through out the spar, Goku continued to give his 'elder' brother little tid bits of advise to where Raditz was soon able to sense Ki well enough without a scouter. Goku decided that it was time to head back. Raditz looked like he wanted to protest, but was too tired to, so he just settled for a tired nod.

When the two were back at the room, they marched right to the showers. After they got all nice and clean, they sat around the table. It was boring.

"Sooo... what can we do now?" Goku asked with his head resting on his hands as he leaned on the table.

"Now we wait for your mother to get home. She should be here soon." Bardock said. A loud gurgling noise was heard coming from Goku's direction. Everybody sweat-dropped and Goku laughed.

"Hehehe... I guess I am pretty hungry," Goku said.

"Same as your mother..." Bardock muttered. Gine chose that time to enter the house.

"I'm home, dear." Gine said as she swept over towards her husband and kissed him. She then chose to notice that there was another person sitting at the table besides her husband and son. Goku looked at her nervously.

"Who is this, Bardock?" Gine asked. Bardock sighed.

"This is our son Kakkarot. He came from the future. Our son in this time was killed by Frieza," Bardock said in a flat monotone voice inwardly flinching at remembering his son's space pod being destroyed by that cruel tyrant and preparing for his wife to either shriek very loudly or faint. Gine's mouth opened and closed a few times, but no words were coming out of her mouth. Her eyes rolled backwards into her head and then she fainted. Goku sensed that this might happened and caught her before she hit the ground.

_"Just like Chi Chi,"_ Goku thought. Bardock sighed again. Somehow, he knew that something like this would happen

* * *

"Ugh... I had the weirdest dream that my son from the future showed up inside my house.." Gine muttered as she blinked at the harsh lights above.

"Hi, Mom! Glad to see that your awake!" Goku said as he rushed in when he heard her voice. Gine's eyes widened as she stared at Goku.

"You mean that wasn't a dream?" Gine asked as she sat up slowly. She noticed that he looked almost like a miniature carbon copy of Bardock, only that his skin color was a shade or so lighter than him and no scar on his cheek.

"How is this possible?" Gine asked amazed.

"I am able to grant wishes now. Only once a year though," Goku said deciding to be honest with his mother.

"In my past, Friezza blew up Planet Vegeta and killed all the saiyans except for me, Raditz, Nappa, Vegeta (the prince), and Turles." Goku said seriously. Gine covered her mouth in shock at the news.

"I think that it is time for me to tell you all my story," Goku said in a serious tone. Gine nodded and the two went back to the dining room where Bardock and Raditz were waiting. Goku sat down and began his story starting from the beginning when he was found by Gohan up to where he later on learned for his saiyan heritage. Raditz gasped at how he in Goku's past had tried to kill him and had actually succeeded. Bardock and Gine were amazed and proud that their son had fought with the prince of saiyans toe to toe to a draw, and were even more so by the fact that Vegeta had used Bardock's own invention (moon ball) to transform.

"That was probably the strongest fight that I had ever been in up to that point excluding Piccolo, of course." Goku said.

"But I still haven't gotten to the trip to Namek yet! That was where me and my friends fought Frieza and his men. Vegeta died begging me to kill Frieza and avenge our fallen race..." Goku said a little saddened remembering that detail. Gine stood up abruptly startling everyone.

"Alright, let's here the rest of your story after I make some dinner. You two boys are going to help." she said giving a stern, motherly glare toward her two sons. Raditze gave an annoyed sigh but slumped his shoulders in defeat. Goku on the other hand looked extremely nervous since he remembered back when Chi Chi banished him from the kitchen.

"Umm... I don't really know the first thing about cooking. Chi Chi banned me from using the stove, oven and even the microwave," Goku said. Gine and Bardock both sweat-dropped at their son's statement and were also wondering what he could have done to be banned from using said cooking appliances.

"Well, I'll teach you how to at least cut meat." Gine said in a tone that left no room for argument.

"O.K..." Goku conceded privately hoping that it wouldn't end up as bad as the last time he tried cooking.

"Hold the knife like this and cut down like this," Gine said as she showed her son how to hold the knife properly and cut the vegetables for the stew she was making.

"Oww!" Goku yelped as he cut himself for the third time. Gine sighed.

"Alright, Kakkarot. Go wait with your dad in the living room." Gine said. _"You are definitely your father's son... can't cook to save his life,"_ she added privately in her mind. Goku happily walked out of the kitchen to go sit with his father on the couch. About 20 minutes later, and the stew was ready. The three saiyans demolished the food in record time and Gine told them that Goku could tell them the rest of the story after he and Bardock cleaned the dishes.

"So after I died, I was allowed to keep my body and took the journey along Snake Way. When I reached the end, there was this planet owned by a being called King Kai. I recieved training and learned two techniques: Kaio-ken and Spirit Ball (Genki dama)," Goku continued.

"What do those techniques do? We only saw what appeared to be normal Ki blasts and your Super Saiyan form," Bardock noted. Goku explained the two techniques which elicited 'ahs,' and 'I sees,' from his parents and brother. Goku continued to tell of his adventures on Planet Namek and how Vegeta died before his very eyes and how he became a Super Saiyan. Goku also told them about his adventures when he returned to Earth about the Cell Games and how his son had surpassed him in strength. Including the fact that he died for a second time and accidentally took out King Kai and his little planet in Cell's suicide attempt. Gine gasped at the fact that her son had died twice. Goku finished off his storytelling with the Buu Saga before suggesting that they all get some sleep since he was tired from all that had transpired that day and the fact that little Raditz looked ready to drop at any moment. Bardock and Gine agreed and they all went to bed.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**AN: Yeah I know kinda a boring chapter, but it's just a small bit of info for people who are possibly new to the Dragon Ball Series. It might be a while till the next chapter, 'cause this is the last pre-written chapter that I've got. Plus, I am also going to be taking a Cartooning Class over the Summer at Community College, so it could be a while for which I apologize.**

**Reviews, Constructive Criticism, and Ideas are totally welcome. Can someone fill me in on this Slug character (besides the fact that he is a Namekian)?**


End file.
